Max and Fang confess their love!
by IceQueen2725
Summary: Basically I am on Book 2 and I am sick of Fang and Max, they need to confess their love and get together so I created a fanfic to fulfill my wish before I go insane - Much love IceQueen2725 x


Ok this is my first fanfic so please rate and comment so I can get a few ideas thankuuu its about maximum ride and I only have read up to book 2 at the moment that's why they are at annes ok! Also when I was typing this fan didn't come up as a capital F so I couldn't be bothered to keep typing F at the start so fang is in complete lower case. x

Max was outside her room at Anne's, pacing the corridor trying to get rid of the voice and calm down!

This is ridiculous! Absurd! Bloomin' Pathetic! I do not by any means fancy FANG! All we do is argue, make up and (yes I admit it…) Flirt! But, but, but, but, I don't fancy the guy!

But you do that's obvious why deny it Max? you are doing yourself harm you know!

How in hell am I doing myself harm?

_**Have you heard of stress levels?**_

Yessss what you think I have gone through 14 years of my life being experimented on and you don't think I have heard of stress??????

_**Great so you know. Now you will realise you are stressed! Ha!**_

The only bloody reason why I am stressed is because you and fang think I fancy him!

_**Because you do!**_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ok during an eraser attack, yeah the voice in my head is great but now when it thinks I am feeling things when I completely don't is beyond annoying!

Just because I am right doesn't mean you have to punish me for it! Ohhh look who's coming this way- and the only reason why I know is because you heart beat has quickened and your breathing is heavier hummmmmmm sounds like someone is in loveeeeeeeeee

"hey max you alright? – you look pissed off" fang said, his eyebrow was raised by the slightest millimetre that only I could notice.

Wonder why that is…

SHUT UP!

"yes fang I am fine thankyou, it's the voice in my head, its exaggerating and giving me a headache – a bad one" I replied then smiled at him.

Fang looked up at my head then moved closer to me, when he got too close I moved back but I was already up against the wall – I had no escape – fang continued moving closer till he pressed up against me, he pressed his hands against the wall either side of me completely barring me in – I had to look up at him see what expression he had on his face. He was staring completely in my eyes and I had no control I felt my cheeks heat up and head throb, my heartbeat had excellerated to 100 mph and my breathing heavier. I wanted him, hold him, kiss him. But he just looked in my eyes, he had a dirty grin on his face, he lifted his left hand and cupped it under my chin and moved his head towards mine, I caught my breath – he gently kissed my forehead and I released my breath when he heard that he grinned again, he withdrew his face from mine and I moaned, he looked in my eyes again and I met his, he turned his face towards my ear and whispered…

"I knew you wanted me, now I know for defiant and I am gonna tease you like mad" fang said and stood completely away from me, but he made sure he was still facing me.

In those couple of seconds I straightened myself up and caught control of my senses.

"I don't fancy you" I released with a breath.

Fang quickly through himself onto me – his hands grabbed my arms and pulled outwards against the wall, his face has smashed into mine so my head was now sideways also pressing into the walls with fangs face pressing against my other cheek, he had also barred my legs with his and was pressing his entire body onto mine.

"FINE, YOU KNOW WHAT FINE! MAX! IF YOU REALLY AND TRULY DON'T FANCY ME! THAT YOU DON'T WANT ME! JUST SAY THAT YOU LAY THERE EVERY NIGHT AND DON'T THINK OF ME, YOU DON'T WANT ME! THEN I WANT YOU TO SAY IT RIGHT NOW AND I WILL LEAVE YOU ALONE – I WONT FLIRT AND I WONT CARE YOU JUST TELL ME RIGHT NOW AND I'LL LEAVE!" fang shouted, with each word he thrust his body against mine and his face against my cheek.

I paused. I didn't know what to say, this had never happened with fang before, he has never reacted like this.

"WELL? MAX I AM WAITING!" fang said aggressively.

Will you just bloody tell him the truth!!!!

FINE!!!!!!!!!!!

"MAX!"

"FINE! FANG I LOVE YOU, I DON'T FANCY! I DON'T LIKE YOU! I BLOODY LOVE YOU! I WANT YOU! EVERYDAY I WANT YOU TO BE MINE! JUST MINE! NO ONE ELSES!" I shouted.

His face left mine and I turned to look him dead in the eye.

"just mine"

"mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I exploded on the last word.

Suddenly fang took me into his arms and pressed his lips against mine, I leaped on him wrapping my legs around his waist as he held me in that position our tongues interacted with each other's.

We were making out for about ten minutes with Iggy came round the corner into the hallway where we were.

Me and fang paused and turned our heads to where Iggy was strolling, our lips still open from kissing, hoping and praying he wouldn't sense us and what we were doing. He continued walking and was gonna collide straight with fang if he hadn't moved us a bit forward, so iggy continued walking and hadn't seemed to notice us, we sighed with relief but as he reached the end of the hall, he turned straight to us.

"Guys if you gonna do that please do it in a room where we cant see or _sense _it please, it isn't the nicest thing to suddenly feel in my circumstance, and when picking a room don't let it be next to mine I don't wanna hear you two screaming thankyou" iggy said with a dirty smirk on his face.

"iggy we are only 14 we are not gonna be doing what you are thinking about!" I replied, blushing violently.

"I didn't mention anything about sex you could have been screaming over a horror film etc. so that's your mind and thankyou for sharing it with us and letting fang know – I only mention you not screaming because I am tired and want some sleep and you know me I have ears like a fox" iggy smiled innocently like Angel does, I couldn't believe what I was hearing I had totally dubbed myself in it!

Iggy turned down the next hallway, when he was gone I turned back to fang to face him, I was about to explain when iggy turned back again.

"fang if you do use max's room then just give her what she wants and get it over with however if you use your room you can tease as long as you want and then give it to her because she can release her enjoyment more because in your room it wont affect me however in max's it will because unfortunately for me she is next door to me so please bear that in mind! Thankyou, right continue!" then iggy left for good.

Me and fang looked back at each other and I started to unravel my legs while fang put me gently down. We looked shocked at each other and then fang smiled evilly, he had an idea!

A few hours later…

"this is cruel fang" I said slowly regretting the decision to help fang out with his idea.

"just get over it! It'll be fun and a laugh now LIE DOWN ON THIS BED!" fang said smiling at the last words.

I moaned.

"hey come on save that till later!" fang replied to the moan, and walked over to me, he went down to hug me then through me and him on the bed with him landing on top of me.

"thanks for that, this is really uncomfortable!" I said after getting my breath back.

"look do you really not want to do this?" Fang disappointed.

"no, no, no I'll do it!" I said realising I was being a prude and should have a laugh.

We went silent and heard Iggy sleeping, we smiled and started!

After about 10 minutes of screaming and Yes, Yes, YES! We stopped, (this is pretending that's the point of the joke, ok! Before you get any wacky ideas that me and fang are you know!) we could still hear iggy snoring, we looked frustrated at each other then I grabbed hold of fang's waist and he grabbed hold the headboard, fang rocked the bed while I made sure me and fang rocked with it to create a banging on the other side of the wall where iggy's head laid. Then I started screaming in pleasure again, whilst fang was Yes!

After about 10 minutes of that iggy burst through my door!

"EXCUSE ME I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE A RACKET! AND HOW YOU BE DOING IT! WITH ANGEL AND GASMAN IN THE BEDS IN OTHER ROOMS WHICH ARE NEAR YOURS! AND YOU ARE DOING IT AT 14! 14 MAX! MISS I WONT DO IT IGGY THAT'S DISGUSTING WE ARE ONLY 14! FOR GOD SAKE YOU TWO MAKE ME SICK ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" iggy was going off of his head, by this time all the others had got behind him and were laughing.

"why are you laughing?" iggy said a little shocked.

"Iggs it was a joke they have their clothes on and are not up to anything they were tricking you!" Angel said laughing.


End file.
